Shadow of Hannah
by WhiteIce
Summary: Thought being a popstar was rough? What happens when your alter ego comes to life and tries to take over your world? Welcome to Miley's newest problem. I don't own Hannah Montana!
1. Chapter 1: Trustworthy?

Chapter : A Secert Revealed

"I'm telling you Dad, I didn't do anything wrong!" Miley shouted, waving her hands in the air. Her

brown hair looked like it was flying as she walked furiously down the hallway.

"Well, there had to be a reason for your teacher to call us down here," Robbie said, looking at her

with raised eyebrows. "Are you sure you can't think of anything?"

"Yes, Dad, for the millionth time, I'm sure!" She yanked open the door and stomped inside her

classroom. Suddenly, she turned around. "You do believe me, don't you?

"Yes, but, once again, there had to be a reason for your teacher to call us down here." Robbie

followed her inside and looked around. There was nobody in the classroom.

"Hello, Ms. Tamile?" called Miley, gazing around the empty room.

"Hello, Miley Stuart, or should I say, Hannah Montana?"

Miley and her father whirled around to find Amber sitting calmly at on the teacher's desk.

Miley's eyes got as big as plates and she felt her knees start to tremble.

Meanwhile...

"Ouch, Oliver, stop pushing!" Lily was squeezed up next to her friend, looking out through the air vents.

"Lily, why are we doing this again? asked Oliver, sighing as he pushed his bangs back from his head.

Lily sighed and rolled her eyes. "Because it's our duty as friends to Miley!"

"And because nothing's on TV?"

"Exactly."

Oliver sighed, he couldn't belive that he had been dragged along on this so-called adventure.

Looking at Miley through the school air vents, whoop-de-do. He

would have been just as comfortable on the Sturarts' couch, watching TV as he waited for Miley

to come back.

"I can't belive it! Amber knows Miley's Hannah Montana!" Oliver was shaken out of his thoughts

as he heard Lily shout these words.

"What!" He shouted it so loud that he thought that Lily and him would be discovered for good.

The two friends watched Miley and Amber looking at each other, Miley petrified, Amber calm.

After all the times they had tried to keep it hidden, Miley's secert was found out, and there was

nothing they could do about it.

Back in the classroom...

Miley finally found her voice. "What's going on, how do you know about this?" she asked in a

quivering voice. Her father put a comforting hand on her shoulder and looked at Amber with

equal curiosity.

Amber smiled and said, "It's okay, I'm not going to revel your secert, in fact I want to help you."

"You mean, _we_ want to help her." Another voice shot out from the door, and Ashley appeared.

"We're not exactly who we've been acting like these past couple months," Amber tried to explain

while Ashley walked around the classroom. "We were kind of like in disguse so as to get to know

you better."

"So, you've been teasing and hurting me to get to know me better?" Miley said, with a shocked

expression on her face. "Did you miss the lesson in kindergatren on how to make friends?"

"Wellll," said Amber, with a small smile on her face, "we couldn't get _too_ close to you, or you

might have thought that something was up.You see, Ashley and I have found a way to-

CRASH!

Miley and the others turned around to find Ashley clutching the air vent's cover, standing over a

fallen Lily and Oliver.

"Um, hi." Oliver gave Miley a sheepish smile.

He was cut off by Lily standing up and pointing a finger at Amber. "All right, spill it, Amber, tell us

what you want with Miley."

This time it was Ashley's turn to speak. "We_ want _to help Miley. Show her, Amber."

Amber went up to Miley, who was still gaping at Lily and Oliver. She took a small object that had

a sliver chain and two small buttons, one red and one green. She dangled it in front of Miley's

face. "See this, Stuart? This is the answer to all your problems. We all know how frustatrating it

is to live two lives. We've designed something to help you." She pressed the green button and

Miley gasped.

In front of her was an exact duplicate of Hannah Montana. She was wearing a slight smile and

had her hands folded in front of her.

"A pleasure to meet you, Miley." she said in the exact same voice that Miley had.

"How, what?" Miley stuttered, looking around her.

Amber and Ashley had smug smiles on their faces and were watching her. Lily's eyes

were bugged out and her mouth hung open. Oliver had gone rigid and was looking like he was

seeing a ghost. Her father had a worried look in his eyes, and tightned the grip on her shoulder.

For a minute the room was slient.

"How did you get a clone of my daughter?" Mr. Stuart finally spoke up, never taking his eyes off

the of the duplicate Hannah.

"It was easy," Ashley bragged, "all we had to do was collect markings so we could figure out how

to make a duplicate of her body. Hairs, fingerprints, once we even took a sandwich with a bite

mark in it."

"Ewww," said Lily, screwing up her face.

Ashley rolled eyes and continued. "Then we put it togather until we had an exact image of you.

Once we had that, we made it into a virtual hologram. Go ahead, touch, your hand goes right

through."

Nobody moved for a minute, then Oliver came up and put his hand on the Hannah clone's

shoulder. It passed right through.

Miley came up and also put her hand on Hannah's sholder. "I don't get it," Miley finally spoke up,

turning to stare at the 2 girls. "Why would you do this?"

"Because, if this clone acturlly works and you like it, we could start doing this for other stars.

Imagine how much money we could make! You can have this one for free, snice you're our trial

customer." Amber said, looking at Miley with a smug smile on her face.

"It's very useful," Ashley chiped in, "she can be in places when you can't, and she has one more

trick up her sleve, show her, Hannah."

At that, Hannah smiled widley and, all of a sudden, she began to change. Her blond hair grew

shorter and cuirler, and changed to a mousy brown. Her pop star clothes faded away to jeans

and a T-shirt. Her high heels were replaced with tennis shoes, making her shorter. She had

turned into Miley!

"You see, she can also become you." This time Amber was beaming with pride as she watched

her creation come to life. "She has all your personality traits and could fill in for you and no one

would ever know, except if they to try touch her. So, what do you say? Wanna keep her?"

Miley looked at her father, and he said, "It's your desion if you want this. Just be careful, I don't

want anything going wrong."

Miley beamed at the two girls in front of her and said, "I'll take it!


	2. Chapter 2: The Darkness of Truth

Chapter 2: The Darkness of Truth

Over the next few weeks, Miley was in seventh heaven. She loved having a clone that could help her whenever she wanted. The clone had also filled in during conserts while Miley got to watch from the dressing room, smiling widely. The clone was also a good talker. It understood Miley's what Miley was feeling because often, it was feeling the same exact thing. Miley could talk to her about anything, and the clone understood. The clone had all her feelings, Miley thought, and that was what made her such a good friend.

But, unknown to Miley, the clone _didn't_ have all of Miley's feelings. The clone had one feeling that Miley didn't have. Jealousy. Oh sure, sometimes Miley got a little jealous, but not like the clone did. The clone had watched Miley with her family and friends, and she wanted that life. She wanted to be Hannah and Miley all the time, not just once a week. She knew she could do a better job than Miley could. Look at all the times Miley had screwed up, that would never have happened if she were Miley!

Over time, the jealousy began to invade the clone's system and take over. It erased all the kindness and love from its system. In time, the clone began to form a plan, and knew exactly what to do.

One Saturday night, Miley was home with Oliver, Lily and Jackson. They were talking about the clone.

"I mean, she is sooo nice! She's almost like you, Miley!" Lily was gushing about how cool it was that her best friend was part of the biggest invention of the 21st century .

"I know! Miley squealed happily, "I'm really glad that I took Amber and Ashley's offer!"

"I know! Isn't it so great!" Jackson mimicked, imitating Miley's movments. "Listen, Cooper's coming over soon, so would you stop talking about the clone! I don't want him finding out my sister is Hannah Montana!"

"Fine," Miley scoffed and rolled her eyes. Then all of a sudden, her eyes caught on something in the corner. Two glowing red splotches of light were standing in the doorway leading to the upstirs. That's when the dots started moving. Miley gasped and stumbled backwards.

"Miley?" Oliver said, noticing his friend's expression. The others followed where she was looking and then also gasped. The red splotches of light belonged to the clone.

They couldn't belive it. It looked like a dark image of Hannah. Her eyes were all red, her face had a grimace molded into it and a dark shadow seemed to cover her. She was wearing all black.

When she spoke, her voice sounded devious. "Hello, Miley," she said, her glowing eyes surveying the four kids.

"Hannah?" Miley choked out. She had not really named the clone, just called her Hannah, snice that was what form she was in most of the time.

"Yes, it's me," the clone answered, a dark smile had formed on her lips. "It's a nice change from that goody-goody look you had."

"What are you doing?" asked Oliver, his eyes full of disbelief.

"I thought you would never ask." said the dark Hannah, swinging back her blond hair. "I might as well just tell you the whole plan."

"What plan?" said Miley who was starting to tremble.

The clone started to grin, and then started to speak. "I was thinking eariler on. I was having so much fun being a pop star, singing and dancing, when I started to think even more. Why should Miley get to be the pop star? I mean, every time she gets in a situation that overwelms her, she just makes it worse. If I were in her postiton, I would never need to panic. I could just use my abilities to help me. But there is one thing that I don't have that I need: a body. _Your _body."

At this Oliver let out a soft gasp, Lily's hands started shaking, Jackson couldn't move and Miley would have fainted if she hadn't suddenly clung to the kitchen table.

"Yes," the clone continued, seeming to get amusment from their reactions. "I can't become Hannah without a body. I can transform in your body, too. So I can become Hannah any time."

"But why?" Jackson blurted out, walking closer to the clone.

"Because," said the clone, her eyes growing her brighter,"I want a life, a _real _life. I want fame and fourtune, and nobody's going to stop me." The shadow that she had seemed to grow, until it was covering her face. "So I have to enter little miss pop star's body so I can be real. Then, she won't be real. In fact, she won't even be around anymore."

All of a sudden, when Oliver made a dash for the door and tried to pull it open. Hannah gave a laugh as he suddenly jerked himself away, clutching his hand, which had turned red.

"I put electric bolts of energy in the doorknobs, and all of your window locks so if you try to unlock anything to get out, you'll never be able to. Pretty clever, huh? I guess I have a gift with light." She raised one hand, which looked like little lighting bolts were climbing it."Must be an advantage to being made of light." Hannah was obviously enjoying herself. "So, just step foward Miley, and I'll step into your body."

"Not gonna happen," growled Lily. She and the others stepped foward and formed a protective shield around Miley.

Hannah sighed, as though she was tired of dealing with them, and raised her hand. Light sprang from her hand and surrounded the human shield. At first, everyone winced, as though Hannah was going to shoot a lighting bolt at them. But, all of a sudden, she heard a rattling sound, and she looked at the kitchen. Forks rose from a drawer and flew at them. They grabbed Lily and the others by their clothes and held them pinned against the floor. As much as they struggled, they couldn't break free. Hannah, with a smirk on her face, walked slowly toward the captive Miley and stood a few feet away from her.

"Well," Hannah said, staring into Miley's eyes, "I guess I should get what's rightfully mine. Hello, human body." She stepped closer to Miley and her grin turned into a smile.


	3. Chapter 3: The Start of A Battle

**I don't own Hannah Montana!** **Thanks for your reviews guys! Keep review, and don't be afraid to tell me if I suck, or if I am okay. Okay, on with the next part in the story! **

Miley looked up at her clone with upset eyes. She couldn't believe this, she had trusted Hannah, and respected her too. It wasn't like she had treated her like her slave or anything. And now she was trying to hurt her friends. Suddenly, the hurt in Miley was replaced with anger. She didn't know what she was going to do, but she knew she had to do it soon.

But then, the clone raised a hand and the forks went flying off of Miley's clothes. She was no longer pinned down to the floor. Hannah gave her a small smile, and began to speak.

"I've decided that it might make it a bit easier for me to enter your body if you're in a more comfortable postiton. That way, I'll be able to leave faster. I need to get out of here before your Dad and that friend of Jackson's shows up."

It clicked in Miley's brain, all she had to do was wait until someone came to her house, and then they would find out about her clone trouble. However, a thought came to her. Cooper didn't know Miley's secret, and if he found out about the clone, he would find out about Miley being Hannah Montana! 'Well', she thought, with a shake of the head, 'I'll just have to risk it. But right now, I'm going to have to stall Hannah.'

She took a deep breath and said, "And what if I just decided to run right now?" The smile on Hannah's face instantly disappeared and was replaced with a look of pure hatred. 'Okay, not the smartest move,' a small voice in Miley's head said.

"If you do," Hannah answered, "then you'll be leaving all your friends behind. I wouldn't recommend leaving them alone with me. I might get a bit angry, and need something to take it out on."

Miley glanced desperately around, hoping beyond hope that her father had come home and heard this. At this point she would have been glad with even Cooper finding out her secert. Finally, there seemed to be no other option. She sighed. "Okay, you win. Let's get this over with."

She could see the frantic looks on her friends' faces. They all seemed to be telling her the same thing, 'Don't do it'. But she didn't have a choice, if she wanted them to be safe.

"I'm glad you came around, and look at it this way, when you're gone, you don't have to see your frineds get destroyed."

"WHAT? You never metioned that!"

"I guess it slipped my mind, but they have to be taken care of, or everyone will find out that I possessed Miley Stuart's body. Don't worry, it will be quick and painless."

Miley was furious. She couldn't believe it. She had traded in her life and her friends were still going to get hurt. Suddenly, it came to her, and, she gave her friends a look that said 'I know what I'm doing, don't worry'. Then she began back away from Hannah. She continued backing away until she was right behind Lily.

"What are you doing!" Bellowed Hannah, raising her hand, a huge ball of electric energy ready to fry Miley. " I didn't know that you were foolish enough to endanger yourself _and _your best friend!"

_"_She's already in danger, thanks to you!" Miley shouted, and leaned down next to Lily. "Are you okay?" She whispered.

"I've been in better situations."

"Hang tight, and just trust me."

"Does it look like I'm going anywhere?"

Miley pulled one of the forks that was pinning Lily's right arm to the ground, and walked up to Hannah. She dodged around the hologram and went to the back of her. Hannah simply laughed.

"A _fork_? That's the best you can do? And here I thought that you had come up with a brillant plan!" She mocked.

However, unknown to her, Miley _did _have a plan. Lily had used her freed arm to loosen the other forks on her clothes, then freed Oliver and Jackson. They began slowly creeping to the stairs. Lily motioned with her arm for Miley to follow.

Miley took a deep breath and ran right through Hannah. That's when she felt a sudden pain in her arm, like it was on fire. But she kept on running.

When she reached Lily and the others, they all made a dash up the stairs and into Miley's room, dodging the energy balls. Several came very close to them, one had actully erupted 1 inch from Oliver's foot, knocking him off his feet.

They had the surprise advantage, but that only gave them a couple of feet ahead of Hannah. They all needed place to hide. But there was no place that Hannah hadn't seen, well except for...

"The closet!" Jackson had to scream to be heard over Hannah's destruction in the hallway. They had made it into the room barely before Hannah had come up the stairs, and now she was searching every room for them.

They dove into the regular closet, pushed aside Miley's ordinary clothes, and dove into her _real _closet. Miley silently thanked her lucky star that she hadn't shown Hannah the closet yet. She had never had the reason to, snice Hannah came with her own set of outfits that she could change into.

That's when she heard an explosion, and she figured that Hannah must have smashed through the wall in the room next door to get to hers. Why couldn't she have just walked through the wall instead of smashing it? But Hannah seemed to like wreaking things. 'It's like she's the dark side of me.' Miley mused. However, a jolt of pain brought her out of her worried thoughts. She remembered her arm, and looked down. She gasped with pain and horror.

The side of her arm was red and parts of it were bleeding lightly. She must have brushed Hannah's ball of electricity when she was passing through the clone. Just becuase the clone wasn't real, it didn't mean her weapons weren't real. Miley shuddered to think what that ball of light would have done if it had hit her straight on.

Meanwhile...

Hannah was pacing Miley's room, thinking. She had torn down the room and even glanced at the closet, but that popstar brat and her friends were no where to be found. 'I need something to lear them out of their hiding place, someone they care about...'

That's when she heard a noise outside. She looked out of the bedroom window and saw Mr. Stuart trying to get in to the house, unsuccessfully. He looked like he had already tried the doors and windows, from the look of his hands.

Hannah grinned evilly. 'Perfect.' She thought.

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while now, but I'll try to stop that from happening again. I hoped you liked this chapter. Review! Tell me if it sucked or if you liked it! That's all until the next chapter! -WhiteIce**


	4. Chapter 4: Disguses

**I don't own Hannah Montana. Now, on with the story!**

Chapter 4- Deception

Mr. Stuart was past annoyed. First of all, he found that all of the doors and windows were rigged with some kind of shock device, so in result he still wasn't in his house and his hands were swollen qut a bit. He was wandering around the house, looking for a way in, when he ran into Cooper, who also had swollen hands.

"Hey, Mr.Stuart," Cooper greeted. "Did you come home becuase you heard what was happening in there?"

"What problem?" Mr.Stuart responded, puzzled and a bit worried.

"Well, I don't exactly know what," Cooper said, shaking his head, "but when I was trying to get into the house to meet Jackson, I heard screaming coming from the inside. I thought it was probably just a family issue, so I shouldn't go in. But after a while, it got really quiet. I wanted to make sure everything was okay, so I tried again to find a way in. But everytime I do, I get shocked with electrcity.

Now Mr.Stuart was _really _worried. "Let's try one more time to get in," he said to Cooper, "and if that dosen't work, I'm going to call the police. It could be a burglar."

Sitting on the roof above the two men, Hannah grimaced. Great, if she didn't get down there and play that goody two shoes Miley, the authorities would get involved. Just what she needed. 'I need to take care of those two and the others quick, before anyone else realizes what's going on.' She thought.

In a split second, she transformed into Miley, and had leaped down into the garden. Her plan was simple, lead the father and friend into the house, use them as bait and when everyone had gathered to save each other, she would fry them. Nothing complicated about it. She smiled a bit. ' This is too easy,' she thought as she ran to catch up with Mr.Stuart and Cooper.

Meanwhile, Miley and her friends were sitting in Miley's closet, trying to figure out what to do. Miley was pacing up and down, muttering ideas in whispers. Oliver was trying to comfort her and Lily and Jackson were just sitting and staring. They all looked a little shell -shocked.

"All right," Miley said, stopping her pacing and addressing the other 3, "how's this? The next time she tries to zap us, we hold up a mirror, and the electricity will bounce back and hit her."

"Um, two problems," Lily said, rising two fingers, "One, the zap bolt would probably destroy the mirror, and then us and two, she's a hologram, the electricity would just go through her."

"Fine," Miley huffed, quite put out, "any other ideas."

"Maybe we should just wait until Dad gets home, and then..." Jackson started but then broke off and looked at everybody with wide eyes.

"Dad!" Miley cried. "If he tries to get into the house, then Hannah will destroy him."

"And Cooper too!" Lily screamed.

They all looked at each other and ran out of the closet into the kitchen, where they could see Hannah, transformed into Miley talking to Mr.Stuart and Cooper. Miley pounded on the window, carefully avoiding the lock.

"Dad!" She screamed.

Outside, Mr.Stuart was listening to Miley's (or Hannah's) hurried explaiation of how a burglar had broken in and captured her friends. So Mr.Sturart was shocked when he saw another Miley pounding on the window, with her friends right behind her. She looked frantic. Then he glanced back at the other Miley. She looked furious. She raised a hand and shot it at the window, were it exploded. Then she turned to him. She raised her hands again. The last thing he remembered was hearing screams, and then everything went black.

**Okay, how did you like that chap? REVIEW! If you hate it or like it, don't be afraid to say it. Thanks to everybody who reviewed.**

_-WhiteIce_


	5. Chapter 5: Inspirations

**I don't own Hannah Montana!**

Chapter 5- Inspiration

Miley looked up, trying to see through the dark, thick smoke. It was impossible. She hear her friends voices all around her, crying out They had all been thrown back when Hannah had exploded the window. She needed to find them. But she couldn't even see their shadows. Instead, she tried the next best thing, she crawled towards the nearest voice. She kept getting mixed up, different voices were calling out from every direction. Finally, she manged to find Oliver. He looked okay, except for a deep scratch mark in his arm.

"Oliver, what happened?" Miley asked trying to manveour her way out of the maze of smoke.

"I don't know, all I know is one minute I was standing behind you, the next minute I'm lying on your kitchen floor. I think some of the glass might have hit me."

"Where are the others?"

"I don't know. I think Lily was right next to me, but before I could get to her, the smoke got in my eyes. That hologram has got a temper! Isn't there a button or something you can push to make it go back to normal mode?"

"Oliver, there isn't a normal mo- wait a minute..." Miley had a sudden inspiration, thanks to Oliver's brilliant idea. "Oliver you're a genious!"

"Well, what else is new?"

"No, really. Listen, get Lily and go into my bedroom. The remote is on my dresser. Or, what was left of my dresser, I think the clone exploded it. Find the remote and destroy it. The clone might have been able to get out of it, but it still controls a bit of her."

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine, I've got Jackson with me." Miley looked at Oliver for a second, then, as if on an impulse, she kissed him.

Oliver looked at her for a second, and then said, with a slightly stunned expersion, "What was that?"

Miley blushed and looked at him shyly, "I don't know. Sorry."

"Why? I liked it."

Their conversation was cut short by a bolt of light, barely missing them, and exploding the ground behind them.

With this, Miley stood up and grabbed Oliver by the sholder, yanking him up. "Go, hurry!"

Then she took a deep breath and called out, "Hey, Hannah! I'm right here, come and get me!"

The clone turned and walked toward her, one hand glowing with light. She raised her hand and threw the light beam, right at Miley.

Miley ducked as the beam flew over her head. The clone raised her other hand and threw again. She get throwing and Miley kept ducking. Miley was doing pretty well, until Hannah threw her largest beam yet. And Miley was forced to jump back. Instead of landing on the ground, however, she triped over something and fell right onto it. She looked down and gasped.

It was her dad.

Meanwhile, Oliver and Lily were frantically tearing apart Miley's room in their search for the remote.

"It's got to be here somewhere!" Lily was pratically screaming as she flipped over pieces of Miley's dresser that were lying on the floor.

"Lily, calm down." Oliver was also flipping over the reamains of the dresser, trying to remeber the way Miley's kiss had felt.

"Calm, how can you be calm! Our best friend is going to get taken over by a pscopath hologram clone of herself if we don't do anything!"

Just as Lily had said this, they heard a scream.

"Ok, maybe we should freak out."

**How did you like that chapter? There's only a few chapters left, so review, review, review! Don't be afraid to speak your mind! Thanks to everyone who already reviewed!**

_-WhiteIce_


	6. Chapter 6: Rescue

**I don't own Hannah Montana.**

Chapter 6- Rescue

While Oliver and Lily had been searching for the remote, the clone crept up on Miley who was looking at her dad, gathered ball of light in her hands and threw herself into Miley. The shock of the electricity and Hannah entering her body caused her to scream, and then collapse. After that, it was easy for Hannah to position herself in Miley's body. She sat up and examined Miley's hands, no- _her _hands. A smile emarged on her face as she touched her face, amazed that she had done it. She was real now. Nothing could stop her. But first things first, time to get rid of those pests that she called her friends.

Meanwhile, in Miley's room, Lily and Oliver were rushing around, trying hard to not panic. They had just heard was a piercing scream, and then an eery silence. Lily had tried to see what was going on, but the smoke from Hannah's attack was still too thick to see anything.

Lilly was frantically running to a coner of the room, when she tripped over something blue. She crawled over and picked it up. Yes! This was it!

"Oliver!" She called, waving the device in her hand. "I found it."

Cooper awoke to smoke in his eyes and a roaring headache. The last thing he could remember had been this evil version of Hannah Montana raising her hand, which was glowing, and then thrusting it at him. _A glowing hand? Hannah Montana?_ 'Oh, please be dreaming.' He thought to himself. Wait a minute. Jackson. He was also here, but where was he?

Cooper began to walk around on wobbly legs. He suddenly saw a figure in the smoke. As he got closer, he saw that it was not Jackson, but the next best thing. His sister. He hurried over to Miley, grabbing her by the shoulder, and said, "Have you seen Jackson? I can't find him anywhere."

Miley smiled, but it didn't look like the smile she usually wore. It was cruel, and evil, as though she couldn't care less about Jackson. Cooper began to back away, remembering where he had last seen that smile. But it was too late. Miley had already raised her hand, crawling with white light.

"Goodbye," she said, as the light began to swell, looking as if it was ready to leave her hand and go straight toward Cooper.

She ran toward Cooper, but all of sudden she stopped. The light had gone out in her hand, and she stared down at it, shocked.

That's when several things began to happen. The smoke started to clear up, and he could see Jackson, standing, mortified. Lily and Oliver ran outside with something blue in their hands, and a hammer. Mr.Stuart woke up and began to look around, then caught sight of Miley and began to stand up.

That's when Oliver spoke. "Not so tough now, are you?" He brought the hammer down on the blue object.

As he did that, Miley began to scream, and dropped to the ground on her hands and knees. By now everyone was watching with horrified expressions except for Oliver, who kept smacking the object.

Suddenly, Miley began to speak. Her voice was the one Cooper knew, not the cold, chipped voice that he had heard moments before. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" She screamed, and Hannah began to emerge from her body. Finally, Hannah and Miley were two seperate people. Miley was still on the ground, but Hannah was standing.

Something was different about her, though. She was.. was... _flickering. _Like a picture or something. She glanced around with desperate eyes. The expression her face was begging for someone to help her. Nobody moved.

Finally, Oliver went over to Miley with the hammer and the blue object, and laid both of them beside her.

"You started this," he said, kneeling down beside her, "now you finish it."

Miley picked up the hammer and brought it down on the object, and, as she did so, Hannah flickered and disapperard for the last time.

**Well, what did you think? REVIEW! Only one more chapter to go!**

_-WhiteIce_


	7. Chapter 7: Cooper's Promise

I don't own Hannah Montana.

Chapter 7-Cooper's Promise

Lily watched Hannah flicker and die out. She looked around at everyone else, and except for Miley, who was trying to stand up. All her friends were staring at the spot where the clone disappeared with open mouths.

Cooper was the one who finally spoke up. "Okay," he said, "I think you have some explaining to do."

While Oliver and Mr. Stuart helped Miley, who was still in pain from the electric blasts entering her body, Jackson and Lily explained to Cooper about Miley's double life, and how the Hannah hologram became evil.

Lily watched Cooper anxiously during the whole story, wondering if he could be trusted. But at the end of the whole story, he promised that the secret was safe with him.

"I don't really care that you're Hannah Montana," he told Miley who was sitting on the couch holding hands with Oliver, "I'm Jackson's friend, not Hannah's. As long as no more freaky holograms try to blast me again, I'm fine with the whole secret identity thing."

"Well, that's the last time I'm _ever_ going to buy something from Amber and Ashley. I guess being Hannah and Miley is part of who I am." Miley stated.

Suddenly, Lily thought of something and sat up in her seat. "Miley, you.. you don't think that Amber and Ashley planned for that hologram to hurt us, right?"

"Of course not! You saw how proud they were when they showed us Hannah! I think a few bugs came up in the program, that's all." Miley said.

'At least, I hope that's what happened.' Miley thought, chewing her lip. 'Nah, Amber and Ashley wouldn't do that.' She pushed the thought out of her head and began to think about the fact that Oliver just might become her new boyfriend. She smiled a bit. 'Maybe some good came out of that hologram after all.'

Okay, here's the deal. Whoever is reading this and wants a sequel, please review. The sequel will revel if Amber and Ashley are good or evil and, if they are evil, why they want to hurt Miley. I want to do one or two sequels to this, but so far only 7 people have reviewed. I might do the sequels depending on how many reviews I get. But for right now, this the end. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.


End file.
